Esperanza
by Donha Sio
Summary: Bert ha dejado pasar su vida con la esperanza de que algún día Mary volviera a buscarlo. Según dicen, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.


"Mary" bisbisearon inteligiblemente unos secos y rotos labios en alguna mugrienta callejuela de Londres. El peso de los años y la humedad invitaba a las desvencijadas casuchas junto al Támesis a inclinarse, apoyándose unas en otras, dando una falsa impresión de abandono o dejadez. Algunos visionarios impedían que la estructura se viniera abajo con grandes tablones de madera a modo de bastón, una cruel metáfora del tiempo. Todos somos vulnerables al correr de los años. Todos somos meros espectadores de nuestra propia vida; algunos optimistas, otros incrédulos... pero la esperanza es algo que dura eternamente.

Algunas decenas de personas se aglutinaban sobre la ya practicamente desaparecida acera frente al último edificio de dos plantas que dignamente se sostenía en pie. Apenas había salido el sol y la eterna bruma londinense se arremolinaba alrededor de los zapatos de los curiosos, que saltaban y pedían paso para poder ver más allá. Todos ellos congregados en respuesta a una petición muda. Las tenues luces de los vecinos, la niebla y el triste día semi nublado teñían el ambiente de un feo color amarillo.

Un pegajoso vaso de agua, rodeado de grandes cucharas soperas y diversos brebajes de vivos colores, coronaba la mesilla de noche junto a una cama destartalada, vestida con unas sábanas tan blancas que daba la sensación de que el hombre que descansaba entre ellas estaba recostado en las mismísimas nubes. Su pelo blanco se mimetizaba dolorosamente con los níveos almohadones. Bert no podría ser consciente del alboroto que había ocasionado afuera de no ser por las constantes insistencias de su amigo más ínitmo para que abriese la puerta y atendiera a los vecinos como un buen caballero inglés.

Había sido siempre un hombre muy querido por todos y por una décima de segundo se iluminó en su mente la idea de pasar las últimas horas de su vida junto a su gente. Pero no. Siempre fue un hombre paciente. Esperaría hasta el final.

A menudo pensaba en su enfermedad como una nueva aventura, preparándose para el mejor viaje de su vida. Pero a medida que su espíritu se iba apagando igual que se consumiría la llama de una vela, la imagen idílica de la mujer que lo había vuelto loco durante su juventud no dejaba de acosarlo en sueños. Solía imaginar que ella entraba volando por la ventana abierta con su elegante paraguas y ambos huían sobre el cielo. Al despertar lloraba como un niño y gritaba en silencio su nombre de hada.

"¡Mary!" notaba como la fiebre le coloreaba el rostro. "¡Mary!" alguién ponía una fría gasa sobre su frente. "¡Mary!" clamaba, abandonándose al dolor más asfixiante de todos.

Su aliento llenó sus pulmones como lo haría el dulce aroma de las primeras mimosas de la temporada. No necesitó abrir los ojos para saber quien era la dueña de aquellas manos que le acariciaban tiernamente el cabello. Se regodeó largamente, disfrutando inocente de aquel contacto, como si fuera tan necesario como el aire que respiraba. Bebió de su suavidad como del primer rayo de sol de la primavera. Envuelto en la suavidad de las nubes tuvo miedo de abrir los ojos, de que el hechizo se esfumara, de descubrir que esas manos que tanto amaba tan sólo eran fruto de su delirio febril. Aquella dulzura lo seguía amando con el simple contacto de sus manos de algodón y decidió rendirse a él, sin importarle si era real o no. Quizás estuvo quieto y en silencio durante horas, o puede que tan sólo fueran milésimas de segundo. Cuando la necesidad acuciante que había ido creciento en su pecho se desbordó, no pudo evitar que el fuerte latido de su corazón se adueñara del control que tanto le había estado costando dominar. Abrió los ojos con premura, sintiéndo la dolorosa necesidad de verse reflejado en sus pupilas. Lo primero que atisbaron sus ojos no hizo más que sorprenderlo.

La infancia y juventud de Bert había sido intensa, mucho ¿qué otra cosas se podría esperar de un desollinador? Carreras por las chimeneas, bailes en los tejados... ver Londres desde la perspectiva que le proporcionaban las cornisas al atardecer le ofrecieron una visión del mundo desconocida para los de su calaña. Vivir sin un penique la mayor parte de su vida lo había convertido en un hombre curtido, valiente, conocedor de la realidad que tantos muchos se negaban a admitir. También le había proporcionado la jovialidad que siempre le carácterizó. Aprendió a disfrutar de la dicha que proporcionaba dibujar bellos paisajes con tiza en la acera y a tomar el té muerto de risa en el techo. Por muchos caminos había conocido a un sin fin de personajes entrañables y pintorescos a los que recordaba con cariño. Pero sin duda, la que más lo había marcado era la mujer que tenía sentada justo frente a él, inclinada suavemente sobre su cuerpo con el brazo extendido, apenas ejerciendo peso sobre el colchón. La luz del exterior la envolvía en un magnífico manto forjado por la magia más pura de Apolo.

No era una ilusión ni un recuerdo de aquella que había amado en otro tiempo. Era la personificación de su amor perdido, un suave murmullo de viejas campanas repicando a duelo. Sus facciones seguían siendo tan finas como cuando tenía veinte años. La piel tersa se burlaba del propio tiempo sin indicios del paso de los años. Sus manos de hada continuaban con la tenue cacricia sobre los labios cortados y entreabiertos de Bert. Deseó poder alzar la mano y conducirla hasta los cabellos de aquella aparición dionisíaca para darse el gusto de deshacer el pulcro amarre que le sujetaba el pelo sobre la nuca. No lo consiguió. Sus músculos no respondían. Era incapaz de articular algún tipo de sonido. Estaba paralizado. Quiso llorar, limpiar su alma de tantos años de angustia, culpa y abandono. Pero estaba demasiado embriagado con su visión celestial y por el dulce aroma que envolvía cada esquina de la habitación.

- Has vuelto – determinó, luego de una tierna sesión de caricias y miradas cargadas de emoción -. Sabía que vendrías. Siempre lo supe.

Los labios de Mary esbozaron una dulce sonrisa. Una sonrisa que apaciguó su alma destrozada y llenó su pecho de algo muy parecido a la calidez. Comenzó a inclinarse sobre él. Bert sintió como su respiración se alteraba paulatinamente y su corazón latía desenfrenado, al compás de un baile inventado por la propia Mary. Plim, plom, plam. Sintió vergüenza y miedo de que ella fuese capaz de escucharlos. Permaneció estático, expectante, aguardando el contacto de unos labios ya conocidos.

La primera vez que se besaron había sido una mezcla extraña de necesidad, culpa y tristeza. Ambos paseaban de noche por la calle del Cerezo. Bert, con aquella intuición que lo caracterizaba cuando se trataba de Mary, había presentido que las cosas no marchaban demasiado bien. Entró por la puerta de servicio que Helen siempre olvidaba cerrar; atravesó la cocina, el vestíbulo y ascendió por las escaleras en un silencio sorprendente para un hombre que pasaba la vida vestido con intrumentos musicales. Ella le había enseñado a creer en la magia así que dejó que lo guiase hasta los austeros aposentos de Mary. Todavía hoy, después de tanto años, rie con ganas cuando recuerda la cara que puso cuando lo vio entrar, torpe y cubierto de hollín. Las damas inglesas no se enfadan pero sí se les permite escandalizarse. Juntos desandaron el camino que con tanto esmero había recorrido Bert. Mary lo empujaba escaleras abajo con los labios fruncidos mientras él debía taparse la boca con las manos para no estallar en carcajadas que despertaran a toda la familia Banks. Pasearon resguardados en la intimidad de la noche. Charlando, tomados de la mano, riéndose y dedicándose tales miradas que harían sonrojar a algunas luciérnagas por semejante brillo. Fue un instante. Un roce, una sonrisa, unas palabras amables y su autocontrol se esfumó rompiedo en mil pedacitos la frágil máscara de cerámica tras la cual ambos trataban de esconderse con empeño. Fue el mejor beso que Bert había tenido el placer de compartir. Se aferraron y bebieron de él con la certeza de que posiblemente sería el primero y el único. La necesidad acuciante que sentían el uno por el otro se desbordó aquella noche. No querían soltarse, nunca. Necesitaban de aquello, del uno del otro para poder mantenerse con vida. Fue entonces cuando ella lo abrazó y lloró sobre su hombro. Él la estrecho firmemente entre sus brazos, figiendo tener el control sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. Besó su cabello trenzado, su frente y su respingona nariz; retuvo con su lengua todas las lágrimas que se precipitaban por sus mejillas e intentó paliar el dolor de su amor imposible regalándole otro beso en los labios.

-Mary, yo... - tartamudeó él en un susurro apenas audible.

- Lo sé – cortó, depositando un dedo sobre sus labios.

Ella partió a la mañana siguiente. La vio alejarse, como siempre tan discreta, en medio del revoloteo de las decenas de cometas que surcaban el cielo. Quiso despedazarlas una por una. Deshacerse de todo aquello que le impedía ver como se marchaba. Nunca más volvió a verla, salvo en sus sueños.

Aquel día algo se rompió dentro de Bert. Algo que creyó recuperar de nuevo la noche en la que su vela se consumió. Sabía que si ella volvía sería para llevárselo.

-Mi vida – susurró Mary contra sus labios de anciano enfermo -, tengo tantas cosas que contarte...

Una lágrima indiscreta resbaló de uno de aquellos ojos del color del plumbago azul. Había fantaseado tantas veces con escuchar esas palabras salir de sus labios que comprendió, al fin, que estaba en el cielo, su cielo.

-Y yo deseo que me las cuentes – sentenció Bert tratando de incorporarse. Ella se lo impidió con una mirada de reprobación.

-Tendremos tiempo para eso, tendremos tiempo para todo – sacó de algún sitio un pequeño reloj de bolsillo que brillaba según los movimientos de las agujas -. Pero se nos está haciendo tarde. Debemos partir si queremos llegar para la hora del té.

Mary se puso en pie de un salto, se atusó el pelo y la falda con las manos y ayudó a su amigo del alma a incorporarse. Él la miró confuso, índicándole que no llevaba puesta la pajarita y el sombrero. La sonrisa que le dedicó su amor recuperado fue tan intensa que se olvidó el sombrero, la pajarita y los zapatos. Mary guió a Bert hasta la chimenea y ambos se arrodillaron frente a ella.

-Nadie es capaz de ver Londres como tú, deshollinador – increpó Mary divertida, tómandolo de la mano – Muéstramela.

Bert sabía muy bien lo que debían hacer a continución. Apretó la mano de ella muy fuerte contra el pecho. Metieron la cabeza en el hueco de la chimenea y miraron hacia arriba. Estaba oscuro, pero no lo suficiente para no adivinar la claridad proveniente de afuera. El deshollinador cerró los ojos y enseguida notó como una gran nube de polvo y hollín los eleveba a ambos. Al principio todo era confuso, salvo la mano de Mary aferrada a la suya. Cuando su mente se disipó pudo ver la hermosa ciudad que tanto amaba extendiéndose altiva bajo sus pies. Se volvió para ver como Mary abría su elegante paraguas negro y lo extendía sobre ambos. Se acercó más a ella y logró verse a si mismo reflejado en los espejos de sus pupilas. Bert miró sus manos, antes arrugadas y callosas, ahora parecían tan suaves y tersas como lo habían sido en otra época. Sonrió, regocijándose ante la idea de que pasaría el resto de su existencia junto a Mary.

El sol se puso demasiado pronto aquella tarde. Decenas de personas se aglutinaban en la carretera señalando al cielo. Observaban, asombrados, como dos locos tomados de las manos se alejaban volando con un paraguas.

Doña Carlotti


End file.
